


Burning Light

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Hangover, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Tequila is evil.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Burning Light

Title: Burning Light  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Tequila is evil.

"Beelz. Beelz!"

Beelzebub hissed before swatting at Gabriel with her hand. She pulled the pillow over her heard. "Fuck off."

"Get up and close the blinds. The sunrise is making the inside of my skull hurt."

"You do it, you lazy asshole." She tugged the pillow down tighter. "You're the one who insisted we finish the last bottle of tequila. You brought thizzz on yourself."

"Ugh." Gabriel slid sideways until he fell off the bed onto the floor. His head was pounding. His mouth tasted like something had died, threw up on itself, and then died a second time. The Archangel crawled along the floor over to the window. It took him a minute, but he braced himself on the wall and then managed to stand up. He wobbled back and forth a few times.

"How does this stupid thing work?" He pulled on the cord. The blinds lowered half an inch. Scowling, he pulled it again, harder this time. It barely moved. Gabriel yanked on the cord, tearing the blinds out of the wall. The edge of the metal bar smacked him on the shoulder, making him cry out in pain and surprise.

A giggle came from the bed. Gabriel flipped her off. The giggle turned to full-blown laughter as he tried and failed to miracle the blinds back together on the wall.

"Having performance issues, Gabriel?"

"Shut up!" He snapped his fingers again. The blinds were replaced by a thick set of curtains, shrouding the room in darkness. The pain in his head faded to a dull ache. "No more tequila. Ever."

"Fine by me." She smirked as Gabriel flopped down on the bed next to her. "Come here and I'll kiss your zzzhoulder better."

He scooted sideways, sighing happily as her lips touched his skin. "Thanks, Beelz."


End file.
